La valse d'Amélie
by sakka-kun
Summary: La valse d'Amélie, c'est un amalgame de pas rythmés et tranquilles tandis que l'amour de Blutch, c'est plutôt un mélange de timidité et de frustration.


Bonjour-  
'Complètement oublié que je l'avais pas postée-  
Désolé-  
Bonne lecture-  
_Télégramme délivré par la Western Union*_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caroline du nord, lignes nordistes, 5 juin 1864.

Blutch était tranquillement assis sous un arbre à lire un bouquin qu'un de ses frères d'armes lui avait prêté. Chesterfield était, quant à lui, au feu, à se battre contre des confédérés en pestant contre la cheville foulée du caporal qui se la coulait douce grâce à la cordiale participation du médecin du camp. La seule bonne nouvelle de la semaine était que le lendemain les hauts-gradés allaient organiser une fête en l'honneur du vingt-troisième anniversaire de la sœur du capitaine d'Etat-Major Stephen Stilman.

Ainsi, malgré le fait que le général Alexander détestait ce dernier, il avait tout de même concédé et toute attaque était suspendue pour la semaine à venir. La dernière était celle d'aujourd'hui, se déroulant sous un beau soleil d'été additionné à une brise fraîche et légère, toutefois insuffisante pour contrer la chaleur de juin qui s'abattait sur les hommes avec une vigueur écrasante. Heureusement, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Le caporal entendit soudain les tirs s'arrêter et vit, quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats revenir, encore plus amochés que d'habitude. Le 22e de cavalerie s'en sortait avec trente-six hommes au lieu de deux-cents et Blutch se sentit sourire en voyant la chevelure rousse du sergent Chesterfield s'approcher. Peut-être devrait-il enfin lui avouer ses sentiments… Non. C'était trop risqué et il ne voulait pas perdre leur pseudo-amitié qui se résumait surtout à s'envoyer des piques.

Ainsi, il ne se leva pas, pour rester dans son rôle de personne blessée, et ce fut donc au survivant de la charge d'aller vers lui après avoir laissé son cheval dans un des enclos du camp. Il s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant, profitant de l'ombre de l'arbre pour se coucher un instant et fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent donc, quand finalement Blutch demanda:

-Vous êtes content de savoir qu'Amélie sera là ce soir ?

Les bras derrière la tête et la casquette sur le visage, Chesterfield ne répondit qu'un bref:

-Bof. J'm'en fiche.

Le caporal fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ? Depuis quand ? Hé ho ! On se réveille là-dedans ! Amélie va venir danser ce soir ! On sourit ! On dit pas "Bof" !

-Amélie n'était qu'un prétexte à attirer mon attention quelque part d'autre que sur la vraie personne que j'aimais.

Le cœur de Blutch s'arrêta presque.

-Vo- Vous voulez dire que tout ces petits sourire bêtas c'était du cinéma ? C'est ça que vous essayez de me faire comprendre ?

Toujours les yeux cachés, il lui rétorqua:

-Je suis très mauvais acteur, Blutch. Ces petits sourires "bêtas", comme vous dites, étaient bien ce qu'ils étaient censés être mais le sujet de discussion qui laissait entendre un amour quelconque n'était tout simplement pas dirigé vers le bon protagoniste de l'histoire.

Petit temps de silence.

-Eh beh. Elle était raide celle-là…

Mais il se reprit bien vite:

-Attendez. Vous me dites juste que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant pour… Pour "vous" c'était que des conneries ? Que je me suis fendu en quatre pour rien ?

-En six, Blutch. Vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Avec vos conneries vous êtes juste en train de me dire qu'on s'est foutus dans de sacrés pétrins pour des poires !

-Des prunes.

-Et qu'au lieu de ça on aurait pu tenter de vous mettre ensemble avec la bonne personne dès le début !

Le roux se releva, laissant tomber sa casquette entre ses jambes, et dit à l'attention du plus petit avec un regard triste:

-Non Blutch. Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Je sais parfaitement que c'est un amour impossible et rien ni personne n'y changera quelque chose.

Le visage du caporal se décomposa devant l'air complètement perdu et désemparé de son supérieur qui tournait la tête pour regarder devant lui. Il resta interdit un instant avant de se lever, faisant fi de sa fause blessure, et de lui crier:

-Cornélius ! Tu es le pire...! Le pire salaud, le pire connard, que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie ! Alors maintenant, pour t'excuser de m'avoir fait aller sur le front, de m'être troué le cul pour tenter de te mettre avec cette pute et d'avoir supporté chaque jour mon amour à sens unique pour toi…! Tu va tout de suite aller te confesser à cette personne !

Et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues tandis que Chesterfield posait sur lui un regard confu et attéré.

-P-… Pardon ?

D'une voix brisée, Blutch tenta de crier encore plus fort:

-Tu as très bien compris espèce de…! De…!

Puis il fondit encore plus en larmes tandis que des curieux venaient s'amasser pour voir la scène en souriant, étonnés. Chesterfield attrapa alors le bras de son subbalterne en gueulant à ces messieurs de circuler et le tira avec lui jusqu'à la forêt où ils allaient pouvoir être tranquilles. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Quand finalement après maints trébuchements ils arrivèrent enfin entre les arbres, à l'écart du camp, le sergent ordonna au caporal de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre tombé en travers, tandis qu'il commençait à faire les cents pas devant lui, alors que le plus petit avait le visage baissé. Après un long moment à marcher devant le cadet, le roux s'accroupi devant lui en lui demandant:

-Est-ce que j'ai bien compris que tu venais de dire que tu m'aimais ?

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Se contentant à la place de renifler en tournant la tête sur le côté.

-Blutch… Je t'en prie. Joues le jeu ou tu pourrais le regretter.

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête, les yeux rouges.

-Regretter ? Regretter ?! Regretter quoi ?! Putain ! Je suis amoureux de toi et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas réciproque et toi tu essaies de me faire croire qu'il y a encore une chance ?! Mais t'es un vrai connard !

Un air las se dessina sur le visage du gradé alors qu'une valse s'élevait tranquillement depuis le camp, parvenant à ses oreilles.

-Blutch… C'est sérieux ton petit numéro là ? Arrêtes ton char, tu veux.

Le caporal se renfrogna en faisant la moue.

-Ecoute. 'Y a cette stupide valse que Joey a écrit pour Amélie. Va donc l'inviter à danser. «L'élue de ton cœur» !

Et il se leva en tentant de partir, mais c'était sans compter Chesterfield qui l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir assez brutalement. Alors qu'il resserrait son emprise, il dit en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de son acolyte:

-Blutch tu arrêtes tout de suite.

Un frisson d'excitation s'empara de ce dernier en voyant le regard furieux du sergent qui serrait les dents à se les faire péter. Il le fixa un long moment avant de sentir son sang pulser vers une certaine partie de son corps et il rougit en paniquant. Cela libéra son bras alors que le roux le regardait sans vraiment comprendre et à l'instant où le caporal plaça ses mains sur la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon en serrant les jambes, il posa sur lui un regard surpris et ce fut son subalterne qui trancha:

-Ça va ? Je te dérange pas trop j'espère !

Ne comprenant pas l'ironie, il posa à son tour une main sur le tissu chaud en rétorquant:

-Pas le moins du monde.

Le visage de Blutch se teint d'une couleur cramoisie tandis qu'il commençait à trembler.

-H- Hey ! N- Ne touche pas à cet… Endroit…

Haussant un sourcil en souriant, Chesterfield lui lança:

-Je t'excite ?

-O- Oui…

-Tu as envie que je te touche ?

-Non… Bien sûr qu- que non…

Il rit.

-Dommage parce que tu n'as pas le choix !

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres en plongeant sa main dans le pantalon de Blutch pour enserrer son membre dressé et en caresser le bout du gland, arrachant ainsi un glapissement au passif qui se défendit:

-Hey ! Arrête ou je crie au viol ! Je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec mes sentiments !

Lui léchant un peu le cou, le sergent répondit:

-Pourquoi ? Je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je ne te ferai jamais rien de mal.

Entre deux haletements, il reçut en réponse:

-Co- Comment ça…? Mmph…

Il stoppa tout mouvement et planta son regard glacé dans celui, un peu plus pervers, du caporal.

-Je t'aime. As-tu besoin que j'en dise plus ?

L'interpellé resta un moment interdit, les yeux grand ouverts, avant de sourire et se mettre à embrasser à pleine bouche Chesterfield qui reprenait ses caresses sexuelles. Alors, sur le rythme d'une valse entêtante, le caporal laissa sa langue glisser dans la bouche de l'aîné, dans un geste assez désagréable à regarder mais attisant à chaque fois un peu plus ses sens. Au bout d'un moment, quand il sentit l'orgasme s'emparer de lui, il lâcha un long gémissement mêlé à un râle pour se séparer du sergent, pantelant.

Il sentit sa main chaude quitter son entrejambe et poussa un petit grognement avant de regarder le roux et de rougir en le voyant lécher ses doigts recouverts de sperme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Tu as besoin que je t'explique ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Et quoi ? J'en ai envie. C'est tout.

Blutch se remit à rougir.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-A ma place tu n'aurais pas soupçonné une seconde que tu étais amoureux de moi.

Le caporal referma son pantalon en vitesse, le regard fuyant.

-Et ça fait depuis… Combien de temps…?

Il reçut en retour un regard étonné.

-A vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée. Sûrement peu après notre arrivée à Fort Bow…

-Il y a trois ans ?!

L'interpellé haussa les épaules en souriant, assis devant lui.

-Je pense, mais je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent.

Blutch le fixa un petit moment, gêné, puis se mit à sourire avant de l'embrasser en se lovant dans ses bras. Ce n'était peut-être pas une façon très conventionnelle de déclarer sa flamme mais au point où il en était, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait était juste de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans rien faire quand finalement, Chesterfield mit fin au contact en se levant. Il prit le bras de son subalterne et le releva doucement pour l'attirer contre lui. Puis, attrapant une de ses mains et posant l'une des sienne sur la hanche du caporal, il se mit à se balancer de gauche à droite tandis qu'une musique entêtante se frayait un chemin jusque dans la forêt, tentant de s'échapper du camp. Après l'avoir attiré au point où ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, le sergent dit entre deux baisers passionnés:

-Tu vois qu'il m'arrive de suivre tes conseils. Je l'ai invité à danser; «l'élue de mon coeur».

Blutch fit passer ses bras autour du cou du roux en enfouissant son visage au creu de son torse.

-Je t'aime.

Il sentit les lèvres de l'aîné se poser sur son cou.

-Moi aussi.

.

.

_Stupide valse d'Amélie..._

XXX

*Eh oui ! La Western Union ce n'est pas que des transactions. Il y a quelques mois, voire une année encore, le service de télégraphisme a été suspendu pour cause de non rentabilité. Internet étant arrivé, même la plus grosse boite du monde a dû fermer après 145 ans de loyaux services.

Voilà pour votre culture.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
